Twelve Days of Christmas
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron throw a Christmas party for everyone, villains and friends alike.  When they start singing Christmas carols things don't go as expected.


**Twelve days of Christmas  
Captainkodak1**

* * *

The two teens looked out over the room. They had hoped it would be different. A truce was called and the two teens had set up a Christmas Party. The two families were there as well as their friends. All of the villains were there. Mrs. Possible had to keep Gill from putting goo in the punch. The tweebs sent the turkey into orbit as Mr. Possible tried to get away from DNAmy. 

The time came for the singing of the Christmas Carols. Ron sat down in one of the easy chairs and Kim took her place in his lap. Mrs. Possible clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone it's time to sing. Let's start with the 12 Days of Christmas. Now I went around the room and gave each of you your part. Each of you has a different day. After that person sings their part I want everyone to join in the chorus." She nodded to Kim. Kim smiled because she had her own idea of what she wanted to sing.

Kim gazed into his eyes as she began to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me.

A boyfriend in his tree house."

Dementor stood up.

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Two mutant wiener dogs."

Everyone joined in on the chorus.

"And boyfriend in his tree house."

Mrs. Possible stood.

"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Three Brain meat loafs"

The rest joined in the chorus.

"Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Kim turned to her mother. "Mom, what did you do?"

Tim and Jim stood up

"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
Four liters of J200"

The group joined for the chorus.

"Three brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Rufus jumped up and down on Ron's shoulder as Monique sang

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me.  
Five Golden Mole rats."

Shego poked Drakken as everyone joined in.

"Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Bonnie and Tara standing together did their part.

"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me."

Six cheerleader pompoms."

Killigan adjusted his hat as the group sang.

"Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Barkin stepped up and adjusted his tie.

"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Seven Barkin Pop tests"

DNAmy tried to hug Monkeyfist as the chorus started.

"Six cheerleader pompoms  
Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Monkeyfist stood up away from Amy eyeing Amy as he sang...

"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Eight Monkey ninjas"

Gill tried to pour goo in the punch when Ann caught him.  
The group continued to sing.

"Seven Barkin Pop tests  
Six cheerleader pompoms  
Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Killigan leaned in to do his part

'On the ninth day of Christmas my true love game to me  
Nine pots of haggis."

Everyone joined in Felix grabbed Monique's hand as she sat in his lap.

"Eight Monkey ninjas  
Seven Barkin Pop tests  
Six cheerleader pompoms  
Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Drakken sipped a cup of cocomoo and sang.

"On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
Ten doomsday devices."

Shego eyed Drakken and raised her flaming hand as the group joined the chorus.

"Nine pots of haggis  
Eight Monkey ninjas  
Seven Barkin Pop tests  
Six cheerleader pompoms  
Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Shego growled as she stood

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Eleven goons a growling."

Tim and Jim got their rocket sleds ready as the chorus came again.

"Ten doomsday devices  
Nine pots of haggis  
Eight Monkey ninjas  
Seven Barkin Pop tests  
Six cheerleader pompoms  
Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Felix rolled forward as he gave Monique a hug.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Twelve zombies mayheming."

James put his arm around Anne.  
Everyone held the long notes of the last part.

"Eleven goons a growling  
Ten doomsday devices  
Nine pots of haggis  
Eight Monkey ninjas  
Seven Barkin Pop tests  
Six cheerleader pompoms  
Five golden mole rats  
Four liters of J200  
Three Brain meat loafs  
Two mutant wiener dogs  
And a boyfriend in his tree house."

Anne put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

"ONE MORE TIME, THE SAME NUMBER AND YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

All those who had sang parts got all in a row.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me!  
Twelve rows of wedding guests"

Kim's eyes grew wide.

"Eleven bags of birdseed"

Kim's face started to get red.

"Ten layers of wedding cake"

Kim looked around "Okay whose idea was this?"

"Nine satin nightgowns"

Kim turned red. "So not!"

"Eight pairs of pajamas"

Ron whined, "I don't want that many."

"Seven days of honeymoon"

Ron glanced at Kim "sounds good to me."

Ron winced at the elbow Kim gave him.

"Six bridesmaids walking"

Kim glared at Tara and Bonnie.

"Making plans are we?"

"Five white ribbons"

"Mother did you have something to do with this?"

"Four do not disturb signs"

"Tweebs you are so in for it."

"Three grandbabies"

"Mother!" Kim yelled.

"2 hybrid minivans"

"So not have any of those!"

"And a fiancé in his tree house."

Everyone held out on the last part. Kim and Ron's faces were vivid red by now.

Kim turned to bring a hard gaze at her mother.

"What did you do?"

Ron took Kim's chin in his hand and turned her face to his.  
"It's okay KP. Let them have a little fun. It's not like it's not going to happen."

Kim looked into his eyes. They sparkled in the light of the room.  
"Mr. Stoppable, are you asking me something?"

Ron smiled. "Maybe later but right now…" He glanced up.

Kim followed his eyes. A big sprig of mistletoe was hanging over them.

She glanced over the see Drakken holding a long pole.  
The mistletoe hung on a string from the end of it.  
Kim turned to Ron with a little smile.

"Booyah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that Christmas plot bunny had been dancing on my head. I would like to thank Commander Argus for helping me with this one. He helped me come up with some of the ideas for each person to sing. We actually talked about this one way back in July and I tried to get it together of Christmas in July but it didn't work out. So, I held it for now. I would also like to thanks Drakkenfan for the Christmas pic. It really helped me think of what the party might look like. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next up is Tunnel Vision. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

This is the Captain

Merry Christmas

Right hand salute

Over and out.


End file.
